


The Miraculous Now

by thebestdayisme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Spectacular Now (2013)
Genre: Angst, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, guys i don't know what to do with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When power couple Adrien and Chloe break up Adrien doesn't know what to do with himself. Then he wakes up on a lawn, looks up and sees a very worried girl standing over him. A fic in the universe of The Spectacular Now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude where's my car

A fic based off of the movie ‘The Spectacular Now’

    _Dear Dean of Admissions,_

_My name is Adrien Agreste, in the question prompt for this essay you asked about a hard ship I’ve had. Well up until recently I had a great girlfriend to go along with my modeling career. Modeling career at such a young age? We’ll get to that part in a bit._

_For now I would like to focus on the best fucking couple that had even been together. I know I shouldn’t use the word fucking but right now I need to. You see we were perfect together, I don’t want to sound to clique but we were the_ Model _couple. Until I wanted my best friend to finally get laid._

_\--_

“You have to ask a girl out before you can sleep with her Nino.” Adrien pulled a bottle out of the back seat and began to drink from it before closing it and getting into the car he managed to steal from his father’s garage before being spotted by his body guard. The two started off down the road and eventually saw two girls pull up right next to them. “Hello ladies.” Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

“Hello.” Nino said, but not loud enough for the girls to notice him.

The blonder girl in the passenger seat turned to face them, “You wouldn’t happen to know where we can get some spirit do you?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow but smiled and waved them off the road towards the lake. After they all got out the car.

\--

_I would never cheat on my Chloé, she would murder me, and it’s just wrong. But here I was sitting in the car with the dark haired girl I don’t even know the name of while Nino is out talking to the blonde which seemed to take forever. Then suddenly there was a loud banging. This meant the arrival of Chloé. My now ex-girlfriend because she thought I went parking with the irrelevant brunette. So if you ask me, the hardest thing in my life would be losing the girl I love most because she’s too jealous to believe me._

__\--

Adrien went out that night and found a bar that served even past the point of no return and he not only got there, he explored the dark edges of the furthest corners of drunkenness.

 

“Hello?” there was a nudge on what felt like his foot. “Hey.” It was probably his foot. “Hello?” now a harder nudge. “Hey.” Adrien opened his eyes a bit and there was a black haired girl, no dark blue haired girl, standing over him looking worried and nervous. “Oh thank God you’re alive.” She relaxed a bit and smiled down at him timidly.

“What time is it?”

“Six a.m.”

The girl said it like it meant nothing. It was too early to even consider being awake, unless “Are you just getting back from a party?”

She half laughed and snorted, “No, I’m on my mom’s pastry route.”

Adrien still laid there, looking up at her, admiring the view of her blocking the light from his eyes. “If it’s your mom’s then why are you doing it?”

The girl looked confused at first and then she smiled lightly again, “Because my mom and dad got back a little too late last night and I thought I would do this for them.”

“How sweet of you.” He stood up and looked at the hand she offered him. “Do you know where I am?”

“This isn’t your yard? After a second she shook her head, “No this obviously isn’t your yard.”

The blond boy squinted his eyes at her, have they met? Probably not, “So have you seen my car?” he looked around and he didn’t recognized this neighborhood. It was quiet and not as nice as his.

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t know you had a car with you, I haven’t seen one at all so…” while she had been talking the girl grabbed the two hair bands off of her wrist and tied her hair into pigtails. “Sorry it was hot.”

“I’m Adrien Agreste.” He gave her his best model smile and when he offered his hand he looked surprised when she didn’t seem to surprised herself.

“I know who you are,” she took his hand, “We’re in the same grade, we’ve even had several classes together.”

“Oh yeah, that’s where I know you from m’lady.

“You don’t know who I am, it’s fine. Most people don’t.”

He looked her up and down, she was pretty. Not Chloé pretty, but she had a certain charm about her that radiated kindness and purity. There wasn’t a reason for people not to notice her, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but you can call me Mari.”

“M’lady it is.” Their hands were still together, for some reason so he decided to make her blush and put his lips to the back of her hand in a gentlemanly manner. “Do you mind if I help out on your deliveries today?”


	2. Lunch Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien make Marinette blush surprising

“So you’re telling me that you do your mother’s deliveries for her every morning?” Adrien was sitting in the passenger seat of Marinette’s mothers car looking at the road in front of them. “Shouldn’t she do it?”

  
“Well,” Marinette pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed a few boxes, “Mom and dad bake every night and I like to help as much as I can…” she got out and Adrien followed and quickly took the boxes out of Mari’s hands.

  
He walked beside her and handed the box to an older man as he opened the door it his house with a tired looking face. “Help as much as you can? Sounds like you’re buttering up your parents for something in return.”

  
“What? Me? No!” she laughed nervously and tripped on her shoelaces. Adrien caught her wrist before she completely fell on the ground and together they smiled at one another. “Do you want to get lunch together?” she blurted out. He looked at her and was slightly taken aback. She wasn’t the normal kind of girl he would go on a date with -“I mean, just eat with me Monday at school, because I am helping you look for your car. You can call it a kind of payback.” She smirked and walked across the grass to the next house.  
He frowned for a second and then smiled. She was cute, once you looked past her shy nature.

 

“Dude are you sure this is a good idea?” Nino was taking his books out of his bag and loading them into his locker. “What if she thinks it’s a date?”

  
“It’s not a date, we’re eating together at the cafeteria. Not very romantic.”

  
“Well what if she starts to like you? Do you really want to start a relationship this late in your high school career? And think of Chloé, she could go crazy.” Nino shut his locker and the two of them walked in the direction of their last class before lunch, Algebra. Adrien had never been that great at any sort of math before and Algebra might ruin his GPA. Which was a solid 3.78, only because he was forced to take other math classes in the past.

  
The tardy bell rang just as the two boys walked into class and set their stuff down at their usual desks. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not flirting with her. I won’t give her the wrong idea.”

  
The rest of class was just as confusing as the reason behind Chloé leaving him. The lunch bell rang and he packed up his stuff and started to leave when the teachers voice called his name. he stopped and looked up to see the woman, “Adrien I don’t understand why you don’t try in this class.”

  
“I try.”

  
“All of your other teachers say you sit up front and answer all of the questions you can.” She took a breath and sat down in one of the seat in front of Adrien. He looked at the clock and saw that lunch had already started. He didn’t want Marinette thinking he had forgot about her. Or even ditched. “However when you’re in this class you don’t sit at the front, you walk in right as the bell is ringing and you never answer any questions. I feel like I’m teaching a brick wall when you’re in here.”  
He set forward and placed his hands on the desk, “I try, I really do. I feel like there’s some sort of veil in front of me when you’re trying to explain anything. And I for one have always struggled with math. So it hurts when I can’t meet your expectations, but after years of barely managing to get low B’s in any sort of math class I feel dejected and upset when you think I’m not trying. Because I am. Math is the homework that I spend the most time on at home.” He sat back and looked at his hands now in his lap. He really did try in math, maybe not the extreme he was trying to sell here, but he really needed to get to the cafeteria.

  
“Well then why didn’t you do your homework from last night?”

  
He raised his eyes surprised, “What? I thought I did. I was busy applying to colleges and I guess I forgot to bring it with me today.”

  
“Applying this late in the year?” she raised one eyebrow.

  
Adrien shrugged, “Father wants me to continue my modeling career and I’m fine with that. I just want to be a part time student that way I have something to fall back on. I really do care about my future.”

The teacher sighed and stood up from the small desk, “Alright, I’ll let you turn it in tomorrow. As long as it’s perfect.”

  
“It will be.” He smiled at her as he left the classroom, but as soon as his back was to the room he let the smile drop and a frown took its place. The time on his phone said that lunch started ten minutes ago. Ten minutes is a long time to wait for someone that’s not that close of friends with you. Once he got the cafeteria he scanned the crowd and spotted Nino shooting him a strange glance, probably wanting to know what happened in the classroom. Then he saw her. She had the same pigtails as she did Saturday morning. She was wearing a blue shirt that was close to the color of her hair and she had a brown paper bag in front of her.

  
He walked up behind her and said hello. She jumped. “Oh, hello Adrien. I thought…my parents always make my lunch and today I had them put in enough for two.”

  
“That’s great. Normally I just wait until I get home to eat something Natalie has made for me.”

  
Marinette opens up the bag and pulls out two paper plates and a sealed container with sandwiches. “Is Natalie your mother?”

  
“No…” Adrien started slow looking at the meticulous way Marinette set up the food on the plates. “She’s my father’s assistant. Although I consider he like an aunt of sorts. What is on the menu today?” he said to change the subject away from his mother. That was something he didn’t talk about often.

  
“A roasted chicken sandwich with pesto and veggi quiche.” She finished garnishing the plates and handed over Adrien’s. “My father makes the bread and my mother makes the fillings for them.” She smiled when he took a bite and his face broke out into a grin.

  
“This is so good.”

  
There was a small blush creeping up her neck and she turned away, “Typically they don’t sell lunch food. But they make it for the family and if someone requests it.” She was humble, and kind. This was a lot different than eating with Chloé, she would be bragging about how expensive the food was, wanting his to foot the bill, even though his father didn’t give him much spending money. If he wanted anything he would have to take on extra photo shoots. “Mom wanted to thank you for riding with me the other day, and this was her way of doing it without actually meeting you.”

  
Adrien was surprised. She told her parents about their meeting the other day? She looked panicked, “Don’t worry I didn’t say how we meet up. I just said you were a friend from school.”

  
“We are.” He smiled at her and the blush that had been fading burst across her cheeks and she stammered something before shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth.  
He picked up his and finished it off before trying the quiche, it was good too. The only thing left on his plate was the pickle and he put his napkin over it. “You don’t like pickles? She said curiously.

  
“Do you?” he asked and she nodded, and pointed to her empty plate.

  
He picked up his pickle and brought it right in front of her mouth, “Here you go.” Her cheeks turned the color of her pink pants and she took a bite out of the pickle and looked at her empty plate.

  
“Uhh…Marinette?” the two of them jumped and looked up to see a dark skinned girl with ombre hair standing next to Mari. “French club? They’re all waiting on you.”

  
Marinette stood up so fast she caught her arm on the table and it made a loud noise, “Are you ok?” Adrien stood up and looked between the two friends.

  
“Yes, I uh. French. Clate. Late I mean late!” she grabbed her backpack and ran out with a bewildered girl looking after her.

  
Marinette’s friend turned to Adrien and looked him up and down, “I’m-”

  
“I know who you are.” She cut him off, “I’m Alya Césaire. Newspaper journalist for the schools paper. And I have a knack for figuring out what people are up to. So if you hurt Marinette, in any way. I’m end your modeling career pretty boy.” She turned away and went out the cafeteria.

  
“How is pretty boy an insult?” he wondered out loud?


	3. What are chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know man, take this

“So who’s this girl?” Adrien was pointing to a drawing Marinette had made.

She blushed and took it from him, and grabbed a book off one of her shelves, “She’s a magical girl who is super lucky and brave.” The girl on the front of the cover was wearing a red and black super hero suit and the picture Marinette had drawn she was wearing a rough sketch of trendy clothing. “I draw people I’ve seen before and then design clothes on their bodies. It’s easier to see how it would look on a real life person rather than a made up one. Not that she’s not made up it’s just. That. Uh. Yeah.”

“So you design clothes? That’s so cool my father does too. Maybe one day he can look at your stuff.”

Marinette turned a shade pink, then completely white. “You’re father? Mr. Agreste? One of the most famous clothing designers in the world? Do you really think he would ever look at any of my designs?”

“Whoa that’s a lot of questions.” He grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and sat her down at the end of her bed. “And I like the way you dress and the designs you have laying around here look like the sort of stuff my father normally goes for. I don’t see why he wouldn’t look at your stuff. Maybe once you get a foot in the business I can introduce the two of you.”

Marinette heard everything the boy in front of her said; however, Adrien had said that he likes the way she dresses. Which means that he thought she was cute. Wait does that actually mean that? Possibly. “Amazing.”

“Where are you going to school at?”

Adrien sat down next to her and she snapped out of her bubble. “I want to go to New York. I have a relative there and I could stay with him. But that would mean being so far away from my parents. I sent in the application…” she took a breath and looked at Adrien in the eyes, “I haven’t talked to them about it yet. I mean they know I want to go to a school for fashion, but they probably think I want to go somewhere that’s on this continent.”

“You know I was actually going to go to New York and try my hand at Broadway and if that doesn’t work then I was going to model in the states.” Adrien picked up his book and turned it to the correct page, “My father has connections all over the place. And I bet your parents will be happy no matter what, as long as you’re happy.”

“Thanks, and what don’t you grasp with the chapter we’re going over tonight.”

Adrien pulled out his homework and looked sheepish, “Uh, all of it. And could we also maybe work on this too?”

 

An hour later they had finished Adrien’s homework and finished reviewing the entire chapter. “See. You do know what you’re reading. It just takes practice.”

“Well it’s thanks to you that-” Adrien was cut off by his phone buzzing and he apologized before answering a text from Nino. “Sorry about that, he was wanting to know what time I plan on going to the party by the lake tomorrow.”

“Party?” Marinette looked confused and Adrien kicked himself.

Why would he tell her about that? It’s not like their from the same social groups. She wouldn’t have heard of a party that’s involving his friends. “Yeah. Would you like to come with me? It’s completely casual. And it would be a great way for you to see new people to draw.”

He shoved her playfully and didn’t notice the blush that rose in her cheeks, “Well I’ve never been to a party.”

He wasn’t that surprised, “Well let this be your first.”

“What time is it?”

“I had planned to show up around six-ish. I can pick you up a little before six and we can ride over together.”

 

“Dude you don’t think she thinks it’s a date?” Nino was on the other end of the phone as Adrien drove home and watched as the lights faded and the gates of his house came into view.

He key in the code and pulled forward enough to let the gates close behind him, “Of course not, I said it would be nice to hang out with friends. You don’t say friends like that and mean anything else with it.”

“Ok man, just don’t let this get too far. I would hate to see what Chloe would do and there’s only two months of school left.”

“Don’t worry about it Nino. I have everything under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it was going to be better


	4. to the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a bitch but what else do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting this sooner but it's been one of those things where you keep saying "I'll get to it later" and later had to settle for a 'good while later'

When Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door she almost opened immediately after his knuckles dropped back down to his sides. “Mari do you need to take any food with you?” he heard her mother yell at her and she blushed.

“No mama, it’ll be ok.” She shut the door before her mother could come out her with some sort of food.

Adrien looked at her yellow shirt and cut off shorts, “I like your shirt.” He pointed at it and she blushed even harder than when her mother called out to her. “Where did you buy it?”

“I made it. Actually…uh I make most of my clothes.” She did a slow twirl to show off the lacing in the back. “I like the practice.”

Adrien looked at her in shock. He knew that she liked to design clothing but he had no idea that she actually sewed her own clothing. “You remind me of someone I used to know. Ready?” she nodded and didn’t ask who she reminded him of, and he was grateful of. Because if she would have asked then that would have meant saying his mother’s name and he doesn’t know if he could do that.

When they were almost to the lake he looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She was gripping her sun hat like it was lifeline, “Nervous?” she nodded her head and didn’t look at him.

“I’ve never been to a party so I don’t know how well I’m going to fit in.”

He pulled his car next to the others that were already there and killed the engine, “Honestly just have fun. I know that sounds cliché but oh well it’s the truth. Don’t be stiff and don’t act forced. Then no one can notice that you’re a virgin.”

She jerked her head to look at him, “What?!”

“Party virgin I mean.” She blushed extra hard and opened the door without saying anything else. He got out and led her to the bank and raised his hand when he spotted Chloé. The blonde rolled her eyes when she looked at him but didn’t glare too much. Progress. “Want a drink?” he said stepping up to the table and pouring her something in a bottle.

“I don’t really…”

“Just hold it then, you don’t have to drink it. It just gives you the appearance of fun.” He smirked and she laughed.

“Ok then. I guess I’ll hold it.” She grabbed it and turned to the look at the lake. “It’s pretty out here.”

“Yea, I use to come here when I was little and go swimming.” He pointed to a rock that was about ten feet away from the beach area in the lake. “I thought I was so cool for swimming all the way out there.”

“Ohhh so you don’t think you’re cool anymore?”

“I think I’m cool for other reasons. However, they might be just as shallow as the lake water.”

Marinette smiled and Adrien noticed that her cheeks were freckled and she wasn’t as pale as he once thought.

“Adrien!” Alix his friend from gym calls out to him and the two of them decide to walk over to where Alix is standing next to Nathanael, a red haired boy with a drawing tablet glued to his hands. “Who’s this?” he points to Marinette standing a little awkwardly behind Adrien.

“This, my friends, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s in our class.”

“I sit behind you in French.” Nathanael mutters behind his bangs.

“Nathanael right?” Marinette grabbed his hand and looked down at his tablet, “You have a really great eye for art. I noticed it the other day and I…”

“So what are you doing here with her?” Adrien had walked away from the two guys and Marinette to step up beside Chloé.

“Obviously he’s rebounding with someone less than you.” Sabrina curled her lip up in what could be considered a smile.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “She’s a friend. I came over to see if you needed another drink, a kiss. Anything.”

Chloé rolled her eyes, “Like I would want that from you anymore. I’m going for the better things in life, and that doesn’t include someone who doesn’t know what he’s going to do after highschool.”

She snapped her fingers and left with Sabrina trailing after the blonde haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall want me to continue this? because i will and can.??


End file.
